


Fruitcake

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't accept gifts from former enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitcake

**Title:** Fruitcake  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Gen!Severus Snape/Remus Lupin  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Severus doesn't accept gifts from former enemies.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a fruitcake  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 4 on Insane Journal

Snape looked down at the package in Remus's hand. "What is that?"

Remus held out the proffered gift. "A fruitcake."

"Yes, but why are you giving it to me?" 

"Um, it's tradition. Christmas, you know."

"Yes." Snape looked sceptical. "Did you poison it?"

"Poison? Why would I poison your gift?"

"Why would you give me a gift at all? We are not friends."

Remus shook his head. "We are professors at the same school. Might we not call a truce?"

"We could... but I do not like you." 

Remus thrust the fruitcake into a bewildered Snape's hands and walked away.


End file.
